


Happy New Year: Book Nine

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Grey's Anatomy, Real Person Fiction, Silent Möbius (Anime 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, artistic gymnast nile wilson, depictions of implied psychopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Nile and Co are lawyers who defend a person accused of the murder that they ironically got away with. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Nine  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/GA/SM has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) GA/SM(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Nile and Co are lawyers who defend a person accused of the murder that they ironically got away with.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Madison Montgomery...Emma Roberts   
> Lauren Boswell...Hilarie Burton   
> Nile Wilson...Himself   
> Owen Hunt...Kevin McKidd  
> Charles Percy...Robert Baker  
> Robert "Roy" DeVice...Barry Levy

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I worked as a defense attorney mainly for people accused of murder. My current acquittal rate was ninety percent or above. I usually got a "shitload" of clients and frequently got booked up enough that colleagues or others would have to take the case instead.

One evening I was doing paperwork when my best friend slash personal assistant came in with a potential client.

"Thank you Nile." I said.

Dismissed, Nile left Owen and I to speak alone. Owen thanked me for meeting with him since he was told I was "the best." I smiled and took notes as Owen gave me the "facts" and "other unknown details" of his case.

Owen was being accused of murdering his wife Meredith via stabbing and claimed innocence. Like everyone. I agreed to take Owen's case since he was paying top dollar and he left.

The thing was I knew that Owen was actually innocent. Owen's wife was the same cab driver that I had gotten into a physical altercation with six months ago. Her rude and obnoxious behavior led to me losing my temper and her being killed.

Meredith wasn't my first and I covered my tracks afterwards. Never in a million years, did I think her own husband would get arrested and would come to me and defend him. I spent the days leading up to the trial prepping Owen for the Stand. 

I could've easily framed Owen for the murder. But Nile said that the "least I could do was to get Owen off" since I had taken away the love of his life.

Two investigators who were my eyes and ears at DA's office provided me with any and all evidence that could be used "against" Owen. One of them Roy assured that they had "nothing." The other Lauren helped find "loopholes" in whatever evidence they did have. I was pretty sure Roy and Lauren knew that I had taken Meredith's life. They had worked with me for so long and knew me all too well. 

I was at Owen's Trial hands shaking until Nile grabbed and released them after a few minutes. 

"Jari Are you okay?" Nile asked.

"Yeah Nile I'm good." I said.

I headed over to the table and sat with Owen. The judge Madison officially began the trial. After opening arguments were presented I questioned and discredited each of the District Attorney's witnesses.

Later Madison called a recess and the Assistant District Attorney pulled me to the side. Charles tried to pressure me into taking a plea agreement for Owen. I could tell that the ADA was freaking out and said that he needed to let Owen walk. Otherwise there would be no deal. Charles of course refused. 

When Madison returned with the verdict Owen was cleared of all charges. I wasn't too surprised though. The prosecution never had "enough evidence" to convict. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
